Autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicles may share a road with pedestrians, cyclists and other vehicles, both autonomous and non-autonomous. The pedestrians, cyclists and other vehicles (which may be referred to as “target objects”) may not be aware that they are in traffic with the autonomous vehicle. Further, the target objects, i.e., a human operator thereof, may be distracted by the use of mobile phones, conversations with other occupants, food, etc. When distracted, the target object operator may not make adequate observation of an environment around the target object, which may include traffic conditions such as other vehicles, traffic lights, traffic signs, etc. A problem exists in that technology has not been developed to identify and take action based on certain traffic conditions.